


Sunlight and Honesty

by getadoge



Series: Chromesthesia [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew he could fall in love with Phil so he ran away. Now when Phil's band is kicking off their world tour in London, Dan can't help but get front row seats.</p><p>((This fic can be read separate to the series/collection))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Chromesthesia but it can be read separately. Follow the series or collection for more stories of the same universe.
> 
> ((Title is insp. by End Credits by EDEN. Amazing album, amazing song. I recommend listening to it as you read.))

Life went from wild to “wild” with a routine for Dan. Nothing was really that crazy anymore. Monday through Friday he worked at El Alba; a small but reasonably busy café. Decent hours, decent tips, and a decent life to be lived off of it. Rent was cheap for his small flat in a dirty area of London but he shared it with Louise, his close from from grade school up until now. On Saturdays he'd stay home drawing or go out for a quick fuck, and Sunday's were always reserved for purely art. It was a life Dan was content with, but he would reluctantly tell you how he was happier in the year before he met Phil, and the months they spoke. He was fine though, not loving life to its fullest but simply carrying on as we must.

It had been almost two years since Dan left Phil with a note and a cover. Chromesthesia had taken over the world in such a short amount of time. Sporting Dan’s art for their first album, he watched from afar as they quickly gained recognition. After that morning, all contact with the band was through Dodie so that they could get legal permission to use his art. Dan always liked Dodie and hoped they could be friends after he fucked up and freaked out, but the words between them became fewer. Phil called and texted but Dan never answered. He never gave a reason either. When Louise asked Dan why he was doing this to Phil, he just said they both had too much going on. Maybe he was just too scared.

Everytime he listened to music he thought of Phil and his friends. He heard sound, he saw color, he knew the name, and then he knew the band. He embraced his own chromesthesia less these days but maybe it was just the guilt. He thought of them and how their colors took him away. Few of his beloved artists still surpassed Chromesthesia. Dan still had his chromesthesia but he didn't have Phil’s Chromesthesia.

When he saw tickets go on sale for their first world tour, he bought tickets to their first show which happened to be in London.The best seats imaginable too. Near the front and close to the center. He just wanted to hear their music like that first time again. The poor acoustics of the little bar where they performed would now be compared to the acoustics of a beautiful amphitheater. Dan was so excited to see Phil again too, even if he never planned on speaking to him. He hadn't held any intentions of dating anyone since Phil either. Sure there were a few one night stands but he never cared about those boys. He just imagined him there beside him.

\--

Phil too was caught up on Dan still, two years later. They were writing their second album and he might as well just call it “Dan Howell” because all the songs he wrote were about him. It was the best inspiration, after Dan he became too busy with music to pay much attention to anything else. It was easy to leave it to Dodie to spice things up with her own beautiful melodies so she gave the album some diversity with her own topics. Phil had so much he wanted to say and do, many day dreams of Dan coming back accumulated. He was unaware of Dan’s eagerness to attend their show but not for long.

“Holy shit. I can't believe we’re about to kick off this tour.” Nathan, certified cute boy and lead guitarist said.

“Our lives are totally and completely insane now.” Dodie sighed, crashing down into a seat backstage. She carefully held her guitar against herself as she laid back. “No more pub shows.”

“I never have the opportunity to accidentally play at a gay bar again.” Brian, the 6’4 monster of a bassist sighed sadly but sarcastically. “I got so many numbers.”

“Bri, you're engaged and straight.” Nate laughed.

“It was flattering…” He defended himself, awkward arms folding over his chest with a shy grin.

Phil remained quiet until Dodie patted his shoulder. “You're being quiet. C’mon rockstar. Get pumped.” Phil smiled in response. He stood up and joined their conversation. Maybe this night would be great but being in London made him think of Dan. He was always assuring Dodie that he was getting over him though. He didn't think about him all the time anymore but Phil was kind of an emotional guy these days. The stress was most likely to be blamed. He was sort of thrust into this lifestyle. He was grateful, this was all he ever wanted but it didn't feel quite like he was living his dream. He heard all this background noise and things were a little too real. However, he couldn't find himself complaining much. He still had to keep Dodie from digging too much.

“Yeah. Soundcheck time right?” Phil said and turned to their manager who had just emerged.

\--

Outside, Dan queued up with the others. Ticket grasped in his sweaty palm, crumpling but only slightly damaging the paper. He loosened his grip and just stared at the words. Dan was pulled out of his own little world when he was patted down and asked by a young lady if she could see his ticket. He handed it off to her, she scanned it, and then handed it right back to him.

When the music started Dan was standing nearly directly in front of the stage, a few groups of people were huddled closer but he was still close enough to admire Dodie’s hair, Nate’s smile, Brian’s eyeliner, and most importantly: Phil Lester. The colorful lights of the show were just all wrong. It started off the song with bright red lights rising, but the beat was blue. Purple came with Phil’s voice, but it was so clearly pink. He just gently closed his eyes and took in his voice. The color mixing and making the hair on his neck rise up to applaud the entire band. He opened his eyes to see Dodie gently make her way over to Phil. She pulled it off in a stage mock of a seductive walk but when she leans in to whisper into his ear, Dan swears he can read her lips. He can nearly hear it.

“Is that Dan?”

Dodie turns her gaze to Dan and Phil’s eyes follow. With their eyes locked, his voice lowers softly when it reaches the word “you”. Phil’s full out grinning but this look of desperation clouds his eyes. He wants to scream “Please don't leave!” and Dan wants to scream back “Just come down here and let's talk.” But all he lets out is a smile in return. He looks more hopeful now as he carries on, his eyes continue to wander back to him. Between songs Phil speaks a few words of his own.

“It's really great that all of you came out to see us!” And the crowd cheers in response. “If you guys remember the album art for Making Waves I’d like to talk about the incredible man who made it. I'm very glad we met and he believed in the band before anyone else did. I'm sure all of us can take a moment to give a round of applause.” Dodie is the first one to loudly clap in excitement, grinning and peering down at Dan. He's blushing like mad, the majority of the arena is clapping for him and they don't even know it. He isn't clapping and boy must he look like a douche but the truth is it's way less arrogant.

The next song comes on, followed by much more. It's overall an amazing performance. Dan expects no less from Chromesthesia. Phil’s eyes keep wandering to him during the whole thing and he's soaking up every second of it. During the goodbyes Phil whispers to their manager to get Dan. Harold beckons Dan over and he meets him at the gate. He invited Dan to climb over and he obeys. Fans watch curiously as the young man follows Harry through a corridor to the back stage.

“They’ll be done in a few minutes. You okay, man?” Harry questions. He's a kind man in his early thirties and the uncle of Brian’s fiancé. They'd all been grateful to have such a kind but intelligent manager, and Dan was grateful for his kindness (but surprised he would be so kind after only meeting him once before).

Dan nodded, his eyes drifted, he heard the music loudly but he focused on the items laying around. Musical equipment but also bean bag chairs tossed around. The floor was littered with trash, including a large pizza box, and a few spiral notebooks were tossed about

“Bean bag chairs. Interesting choice, huh? They pile them in the back of the van or the tour bus when they want to sleep. Creative but they take them out got shows sometimes. Comfy lil’ things.” Harry laughed. As the set began to end he excused himself and left the area

\--

Phil was more nervous than he had ever been before. He had performed in front of hundreds of people, in front of thousands sometimes, but yet he had never been this worried about what he was going to say or how he was going to mess it up. Dodie gave him a pat on the back and kissed his cheek.

“Good luck.” She whispered and walked off, Brian and Nate followed swiftly behind.

Phil opened the door, his eyes met with Dan’s as he awkward a stood in the band’s backstage room.

“Hey.” Dan greeted

“Hey.” Phil eased back, shuffling closer to Dan.

“I missed you.” Dan ended the silence with soft spoken words.

“I missed you more than I thought possible.” Nervous laughter just came out. Phil reached behind himself and rubbed his neck, attempting to sooth the tension.

“Yeah. Two months and now it's been two years. How have you been?” It was awkward at first but then the two sat down at the bean bag chairs. They giggled and drank lightly throughout the night. It was comfortable again. Phil didn't feel so big to himself or to Dan. Soon the rest of the band came in, all talking to Dan like they used to.

“And then I spilled it all over her. I swear, I think she bumped into me on purpose. I tried to avoid her!”

“But did you really, Dan?” Nate smirked

“I tried! It was too late!” He pleaded.

Everyone laughed at him. It was stories like these ones of Dan’s little cafe job that made things seem normal, average. It wasn't just good for Phil to have Dan back but everyone. Even if it meant everyone was just friends for now, Dan was welcomed there and he was so incredibly grateful. It felt so full of home and love to sit in those chairs, Dodie spread out across Phil and Nate’s laps, Brian awkwardly shuffling away from her feet. Maybe it was because the night was as good as it was that it was suggested so soon that Dan continue with them on tour.

“You made the album art, you belong here too. You helped us and liked us from the start. We like having you here.” Phil suggested. A chorus of agreement rang out amongst the others.

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks guys.”

\--

Dan woke up with Phil on his sofa. Louise was out of town visiting a friend so the flat was soaked in near silence, except for the soft steps of Dan’s feet the hardwood floor and the steady breathing on the AC. Phil was woken to the sound of the coffee maker bubbling and humming minutes later. He walked into the kitchen, shirtless and hair tumbled from sleep. Dan greeted him and they made light conversation, preparing coffee and breakfast together. The two men sat beside each other drinking cheap coffee, the kind Dan drank nearly every morning.

“I was scared, I'm sorry.” Dan broke the momentary silence between conversations.

“What?” Phil’s lips dragged away from the mug snug in his hands.

“The night in your flat. I ran and I'm sorry. Just never had a… Connection with someone like with you. Sorry—fuck that was cheesy. I'm a cliche.” Dan sighed with amusement.

“No! No. I get it. No hard feelings? You should still come on this leg or the tour with us and we work from there maybe? Only if you want to but I know the rest of the band welcomes you.”

“Yeah. I'd like that.” There was a sweet smile placed upon his lips as he took the cup and placed it against his mouth again.

“A new start right?”

“A new start.” Dan agreed, gently placing a brief kiss on Phil’s lips as he made his way back to the kitchen. Phil had no objections.

Light beamed into the flat through the thin spaces between crooked blinds. Dan could never manage to get them quite straight, and Louise couldn't bother fixing them nearly every evening anymore. It didn't make it any easier that she wasn't here at all but that void in the flat was now filled by fill. What would he say when she came back? That was a few days from now. He knew he had to live in the moment and this was the best way to live like he always wanted to. A month on tour. Maybe another month after. He could help perhaps. All Dan wanted now was to be near Phil and his friends. The sun streaming through the window put a light onto these thoughts. Perhaps with this new start there could be new honesty in this segment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Expect more from this AU by the end of the month.


End file.
